


Flying High

by winorlose (whimsythoughts)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Neil, foxes make a very brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsythoughts/pseuds/winorlose
Summary: Neil, much to Andrew's disdain, finds out about the mile high club.It's NOT a gym.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Published this on tumblr but thought I'd publish this here as well. NSFW towards the end.

 

Neil is frowning at his phone, fussing with buttons and ultimately gives a sigh before shoving it back in his pocket. Andrew turns his head, a silent question in his eyes.  
  
Neil shakes his head.  “The wifi up here sucks.”

“I’m sure Kevin’s team won. Your exy obsession can wait, junkie.”

Neil hums in agreement but doesn’t say anything back for once.

Strange.

Neil always has something to say about Exy. And Kevin. Which meant this had to do with neither. Andrew turns to look at him again, this time there’s a demand in his eyes.

Neil rolls his eyes, “It’s nothing, just curious about something.”

Andrew begins twirling his pen, patience was never one of his strong points. Especially thousands of feet in the air. He narrows his gaze at Neil.

“Staring,” is all Neil has to say, the corners of his mouth betray a smile, which Neil is quick to fight off. Because Neil is not always as stupid as he seems.

Andrew turns his attention to the pen in his fingers and considers stabbing it through Neil’s throat.

“The air lock is a lot less messy,” Neil says. He hates how as of late his thoughts have become increasingly predictable to Neil. But, sometimes he thinks it’s okay because he can read Neil just as easily.

“No,” he pauses as he looks down at his pen, still twirling it away, “You’d drag me down with you.” At those words Neil doesn’t even try to hide his grin.

Neil tilts his head towards Andrew, “What’s the mile high club?”

At this Andrew stops twirling his pen, his gaze darkens, and a crinkle forms on his forehead, “What?”

Neil straightens in his seat, “I think we should join it.”

Andrew lets out a slow breath, “Neil, what do you think the mile club is?”

Neil shrugs. “I was trying to look it up. Is it like a gym at an airport?”

Anybody else and Andrew would think they were fucking with him. But this was Neil. And he knew Neil well enough to know, that Neil would not be idiotic enough to pretend not to know about something like this

This also meant someone told him about it and he had a sneaking suspicion as to who.

“Who told you about it?” he asks to confirm.

“Nicky. He asked if we joined the mile club yet. Something about him and Erik joining recently? Do we have to pay for membership?”

Andrew’s grip tightens around the pen and he struggles not to throw it. Nicky is lucky that Andrew is thousands of feet in the air.

“Nicky is an idiot. And no, we are not joining.”

Neil blinks in confusion, wanting to ask about the fit of anger. Andrew could just tell Neil was planning on asking again later but he would change his mind once he found out what it was.

Neil closes his eyes and bites his lower lip in thought. Moments later he opens his eyes and asks, “Is it because you don’t want to get sweaty before boarding? I’m sure they have showers.”  
  
“Neil.” Andrew warns.  
  
Neil sighs and this time Andrew knows he’ll drop the subject, at least for the rest of the flight.

-  
  
Andrew knows the exact moment that Neil finds about what exactly _is_ the mile high club. They are at the baggage claim waiting for their luggage.  
  
Neil’s blue eyes widen as he stares down at his phone and a quiet, “ Oh,” escapes his lips.  He frowns. He looks at Andrew but doesn’t say anything for a while. Suitcases begin appearing on the luggage belt and Andrew turns to look for his.

“It’s not a gym,” he mutters finally. Andrew slants Neil an unimpressed look, one that Neil knows will recognize as _no, you’re an idiot for thinking that_.

He stares at Andrew and Andrew stares back. A smirk slowly forms on Neil’s face, “It would be a yes on my part if you ever wanted to join, you know.”

Andrew grabs his luggage from the belt as it comes around, leaving Neil behind to find his own.

-  
  
Their one week stay at Allison’s and Renee’s goes by rather quickly especially with surprise visits from some of the other Foxes. Andrew is a little irked at their surprise presence but he notes how Neil lights up at the sight of Dan and Matt. Even Kevin stops by for a few hours, which really ends up being the whole night as The Foxes decide to all get drunk and have a drunken Exy scrimmage. _For old times sake_. Andrew refuses to join and instead watches from the sidelines, smoking through a whole pack of cigarettes.

Andrew pushes down the feeling of what he thinks is wistfulness as he watches them. He takes a video of the drunken scrimmage and sends it to Bee. Wisely, she doesn’t say much except to comment on how she’s happy that that everyone seems to still get along so well.  
  
He leaves the Foxes for a couple minutes as he gives Nicky a quick call, if only to threaten him about never mentioning something like the mile high club to Neil ever again.  
  
He doesn’t call Aaron, well because he never calls Aaron. But, he checks Aaron’s Facebook and finds that he and Katelyn are out celebrating their upcoming anniversary. Disgusting, he thinks. Not at the fact that they are still together but at the fact that he doesn’t mind Katelyn as much anymore.

He spends the rest of the night watching Neil on the court, watching him smile, and hearing his drunken laughter. Neil’s words from the airport come back to him, _it would be a yes on my part._ And, it just might be a yes on Andrew’s part as well.

  
-  
One the last day of their stay, it’s just Allison and Renee with them. Allison whisks Neil off on a shopping trip which Neil doesn’t object to, _surprisingly_. Andrew stays behind with Renee and they both agree to a sparring session. At the end of it, Andrew realizes that maybe he actually missed Renee. Even if she did kick his ass handedly. He blames Neil for making him soft.

Neil comes back sporting a new haircut. Allison grins at Andrew, watching him intently. He glares at her but says nothing. He says nothing to Neil either.

But he does stare at Neil and gets an incredible urge to kiss Neil and run his hands through his freshly cut hair. He wants Neil. Neither of them had, had a real moment to themselves the whole week, both busy with everyone’s company. Neil more than Andrew, really.  
  
He pushes the want deep down, not now, he thinks. Especially, when he hurts all over from sparring with Renee. He walks away from all three of them.

-  
  
The next day they leave early in the morning for the airport. Neither of them talk to each other much until they are both in the air, headed back home.  
  
“Do you hate the haircut?” Neil asks. It’s a stupid question really because Neil should know that Andrew doesn’t. But, Neil has a liking for asking stupid questions just to get Andrew to say something.  
  
“No.” He says to indulge the idiot. Neil smiles and his eyes light up as he looks at him with _the look_ that Andrew hates. Neil doesn’t say anything else and like always appears content just to stare at him. Andrew decides to stare back at Neil, which only seems to please him. Andrew refuses to look away only because it quickly turns into some sort of staring contest. And Andrew was not one to back down from a challenge. Neither was Neil.

With each passing second, Andrew realizes it’s backfiring on him. It’s Neil’s blue eyes. It’s Neil’s full lips. It’s Neil’s new fucking haircut. It’s the lack of alone time lately. Andrew wonders if Neil knows how annoyingly attractive he is. The want begins to bubble up inside of him, the same want that he has made sure to keep in check this past week. It begins to turn into a mixture of want and murder. Want for Neil and murder for everything else.

He wants to kill Nicky for even mentioning the mile high club to Neil, who of course had to mention it to Andrew.  
He wants to kill Alison for taking him out to get a haircut yesterday which only served to garner more stares from people.  
He wants to kill Renee for letting Alison do such a thing. It’s a shame he didn’t win the sparring session yesterday.

“Can you tone down your murderous tendencies while we are in the air? You’re usually not this obvious about it,” Neil says, a smirk forms on his face.

“I hate you.”

“Mmm, what else is new?” A smile tugs at Neil’s lips.

Andrew settles for leaning in towards Neil and allows himself to be filled up with want instead of murderous rage. He whispers, “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil whispers back. Andrew places a hand on the back of Neil’s neck and pulls him forward for a bruising kiss. He leans back out of Neil’s space and from the corner of his eye he can see a stewardess with disgust in her face. The same stewardess who has been flirting with Neil and eyeing him up and down ever since he got on the plane. He flicks her a challenging look, just daring her to say something. Neil notices the look but doesn’t say anything.

Andrew stands up and whispers, “Yes or no?” to Neil again. Neil nods and  Andrew pulls lightly on Neil’s sleeve for him to follow. They head down the aisle and into the bathroom.

Andrew feels Neil’s gaze boring into him from behind. He reaches to lock the door behind Neil as they both enter the cramped space.

“Yes or no?” Andrew asks again.

“Yes,” he tells him while leaning into Andrew.

“No touching,” Andrew warns him before leaning in to meet Neil for a kiss. It’s full of need and want and hunger.

Andrew digs his hands into Neil’s soft hair. He notices how Neil shoves his own hands deep in his jean pockets.

It reminds him of their first make out sessions, when he had been testing Neil’s control. And Neil, Neil the bastard always listened–always kept his hands at bay and only on what Andrew had allowed. He hated Neil for that. And he hated him more that he didn’t question Andrew now, even though they had come a long way since then.

And he hates how Neil knows this is different.

And he hates how it makes him want Neil even more. He pulls away from their kiss and whispers, “Shoulders,” and soon enough Neil’s hands are out of his pockets and on Andrew’s shoulders.

Andrew’s hands wander down to Neil’s thighs. He tugs on them a little, enough for Neil to get the hint. Neil wraps his arms around Andrew and allows him to pull his thighs up, wrapping his legs around Andrew. Andrew shoves Neil up against the sink and stops for a moment to study Neil’s face, whose eyes are half-lidded and cheeks flushed. He nods knowing Andrew is looking for confirmation that this position was okay. Andrew begins to place kisses down Neil’s jawline and down his neck. He lets his lips linger on Neil’s neck, spurred on by the slight moans beginning to escape Neil’s lips.  
  
Once Andrew makes sure Neil secure against the sink, one his hand moves from holding Neil’s thigh to hover over his jean zipper, “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil pants out, gripping Andrew’s shoulders even harder, digging in his nails. That’s going to leave a mark. But Andrew would be a liar to say he would be bothered by it.

He undoes Neil’s belt with one hand, remarkably fast. He zips down Neil’s jeans and slips his hands down Neil’s boxers grabbing hold of his hard cock. Neil arches his back and moans ‘Andrew’ in a breath. He shudders as Andrew makes quick work of him, making him fall apart faster than he had intended.

Neil leans to kiss Andrew’s neck, making him shudder in return. Neil smiles.

Andrew’s hand move away and knowing in an instant what he was planning Neil whispers, “Don’t you fucking dare wipe yourself on me. I am not sitting the rest out of the flight like that.”

Andrew huffs in response, “Whatever. Move.” Neil knows better to be offended and instead leans back and holds himself against the sink as Andrew lets him go, careful enough so Neil doesn’t fall.

Neil pushes himself off the sink but doesn’t leave the bathroom.  
  
“Do you want me to go?” He hears Neil say as he washes his hands. Andrew wants to bury his hands into Neil’s hair some more, so he says the only thing he can think of, “You can blow me if you want.”  
  
Neil edges closer to him, his hand hovers over Andrew’s jeans. Andrew nods and Neil drops to his knees. He pulls down Andrew’s jean and boxers and takes him into his mouth.

Andrew buries his hands into Neil’s hair, giving slight tugs here and there. He allows himself to want and enjoy but holds back the moan that nearly escapes his mouth as he comes undone.  
  
They both wash up and leave the bathroom. Outside they find the stewardess from before eyeing them with a dirty look.  Andrew stops to stare her down, daring her again to say something but she walks away instead.

When they are back in their seats, Neil asks, “Yes or no,” as his hand hovers over Andrew’s.

“Yes.”

Neil holds his hand and smiles. He falls asleep for the rest of the flight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
